Five Go To Witch's Cove
by A.P Williams
Summary: The Five are sent to stay at Tippy House for the holidays. But they find a mystery involving a strange cove.


CHAPTER ONE 

Holidays start

"George, look at this letter from Aunt Fanny!" screamed Anne as she burst through the dormitory door brandishing a rather quaint, white envelope. "Aunt Fanny doesn't want us to come to Kirrin Cottage to stay!"

"What?!" said George, leaping out of the chair in rage. George wasen't a boy (if you have been wondering), she was acutally a girl, her real name was Gerogina but she didn't like being called by that name. She would just go all angry and not answer you if you even breathed the word Gerogina. Anne was her closest friend (and cousin) and also her brothers, Julian and Dick.

She dropped the pen she was using to write an essay, her skin was brown as a coconut and had short dark curls, she had cut her hair short when she got all stroppy once.

Anne ran over to her desk and slammed the letter on the desk with a thump.

Timothy, Geroge's dog streaked out from under Geroge's bed and growled at the door.

"Timmy, it's only me," said Anne, stroking him affectionately.

Geroge picked up the letter and peered down at it.

Dear Geroge and Anne,  
I really must send you bad news. Quentin has made a sucess from one of his experiments and the house is swarming with reporters, it's just too much noise for you all. They stay here nightly too and make such an awful noise, I can bearly sleep at night. I'm sorry but i'm afraid you can't stay here for the Christmas holidays. Quentin has arranged with a distant relative of his and you shall be living with him at a place called Tippy House. I've already written to the boys to explain.

See you soon

Aunt Fanny

"Great, now we can't visit my island again, i haven't seen it for months, months, months and months on end" grumbled George.

"I wonder what the boys will think, and look, Tippy House, very peculiar name for a house. I just hope it's near the sun, I want to bathe until I shrivel up these hols," said Anne.

"Anne, you are such a goose!" said George. "The water will be too cold, it's winter and there could be some snow. I don't think we can bathe these hols."

"At least I thought I could," said Anne

"I can't wait to see Julian and Dick again, that's one good thing about these holidays at least," said George.

"I just wish the end of term would come faster," said Anne. "Timmy don't get too excited!"

Timmy was running about all over the place, tale wagging nineteen to the dozen.

The weeks wormed slowly by. Timmy was becoming very naughty because of excitement, the school cook caught him eating a whole plate of tounge and a can of custard spilled all over the kitchen. Once during a game of badminton, Timmy managed to escape from his kennel and run down the field at top speed, knocking over the net. The teachers were astonished at such bad behaviour from a scruffy mongrel dog. The headmistress let George and Anne off with a slight warning, that if Timmy didn't behave, he would be kicked out of the school and sent back to live with Aunt Fanny at Kirrin Cottage.

Finally the last day arrived. All the girls packed their bags and assembled in the dining room, waiting for the cars to take them to the train station. Anne and George sat side by side in the dining hall.

"Oh i'm so excited at seeing the boys again," said Anne for the thousandth time.

"Anne, you've said that a thousand times, it would be better if you stopped talking about it," nagged George.

"It's not my fault i'm too excited, why aren't you excited, you look as glum as ever," said Anne.

"I'm just still angry at Uncle Quentin not letting us come to stay at Kirrin for the hols. I bet his relative will be bossy and naggy and will work us to death till his house shines like the top of Big Ben" said George.

"Timmy's excited, usually when he's excited, you are," said Anne, watching Timmy weaving his way in between the tables, saying goodbye to all the girls, who patted and stroked him.

Later the girls were all in the car, bumping along the countryside away from the school.

"We're off hurray!" cheered the girls

The station clock struck 11 o'clock, the train rolled into the station, two boys got out of the nearest carriage. They saw their cousin and sister and ran to greet them.

"Anne, George, how great to see you!" they chanted. They hugged and a porter helped with the luggage.

"Did you get Mother's letter?" asked George.

"Yes, bad luck for all of us these hols," said Julian walking with the girls to the car.

"I wonder what Tippy House will be like, a funny name for a house. I heared it's on a cliff overlooking the sea," said Dick.

They got into the car, the engine reeved up and drove off up the road.

"I hope we don't have another adventure like the ones we had before," said Anne.

Will they? Well you'll just have to wait and see...


End file.
